¡Larga vida a la Reina!
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Esta es la secuela de Ruego Tu Perdón. Jareth rescató a Sarah de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y ahora ellos están juntos. Y Toby debe explicar la aparición del extraño que desapareció con su hermana. ¿Comentarios? Bueno, déjamelo saber en tu revie


Esta es la secuela de Ruego Tu Perdón. Jareth rescató a Sarah de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y ahora ellos están juntos. Y Toby debe explicar la aparición del extraño que desapareció con su hermana. ¿Comentarios? Bueno, déjamelo saber en tu review. ¡Gracias!

¡Larga vida a la Reina!

By AmaterazuHime.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece.

El castillo, todo estaba como recordaba.

Los bulliciosos goblins me saludaron

Como si me hubieran aguardado por siempre.

"Bienvenida, mi Reina", ellos dijeron.

Jareth me ha dicho que en verdad lo soy.

Yo soy su Reina, su amor. Reí tontamente,

cuando me advirtió atrevido

que todo era a cambio de algo.

"Toma todo cuanto quieras de mí.

Sólo de mí." Él sonrió satisfecho.

"Tomaré muy seriamente tu palabra,

cosa preciosa. Pero, antes…"

Muda. El ballroom brillando a pleno.

Nadie escondiéndose esta vez, no máscaras.

Reverencias y su voz en mi oído.

"Bienvenida de regreso, mi Reina."

Bailamos toda la noche,

en un eterno sueño, con mi rey

cantando otra vez sus promesas,

palabras que esa noche cumpliría.

Yo sólo pude sonreír, verás…

Bueno…, porque jamás consideré

a un hombre tan importante para amar.

Nadie más importante que él. Sólo a él.

Sábanas de seda, piel con piel, infierno y paraíso.

Por primera vez no quiero regresar.

Tus labios en mí, hacer el amor entre las estrellas.

Dejar el amor entre las estrellas. Mi amor.

Ahora sé que no importa si el mundo se cae

estando entre tus brazos, tú viviendo en mí.

Ahora veo, este ha sido mi único sueño.

Sonrío. Mentiroso. Aquí yo seré tu esclava…

Esta calidez… me atrae más a ti.

Tu ladina sonrisa… "Te amo."

Tu sedosa voz... "Y yo a ti, mi chiquitita."

Nuestros latidos armonizan. ¿Eso es magia?

Mañanas de oro, atardeceres de San Valentín,

todo eso y más encuentro al amarte.

Un amor sin final, mi sueño...

Esta vez sí tiene sentido... Por siempre…

"¿Toby, puedes decirnos quién era ese sujeto?"

"¡Claro, papá! Él es..." simuló pensar. "Bueno, él es..."

"¡Toby, por todos los cielos, dínos!"

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto, mamá? Ese tonto no la ama."

"¡Mira qué vergüenza hemos pasado!"

"Está bien, Linda, les diré quién es."

Todos expectantes, Jeremy incluido.

Toby sonrió ante sus ansiosos rostros.

"Él es un divertido sujeto que canta y baila;

en su tiempo libre cuida _goblins_ y gallinas, creo.

Y… a veces, toma algún precioso e inteligente bebé,"

pareció vanidoso "para sustituirlo algún día."

Sonidos de frustración. El novio furioso a lo lejos.

"¡Esto es serio, Toby!" Karen lo sacudió.

Él frunció el cejo. ¡Atrevida! Sólo porque ese era hijo del socio.

"Esto también, lo es, mamá. Muy serio."

"¡Robert, haz algo!" "¡Jovencito...!"¡Qué fastidio!

Toby giró su muñeca. Una cínica ceja en alto.

Un perfecto cristal surgió de sus dedos girando.

"Ahora me ven," sonrió, lo arrojó. "y ahora...no."

Sólo la voz del chico y cuatro adultos

confundidos, mirándose entre sí. "Yo creo…"

dijo el absorto actor, todos atentos a él,

"que me retiraré del espectáculo."

Los otros tres le vieron confundidos. El novio venía a ellos.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¡Dos hijos desaparecidos!

Jeremy se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No eran suyos, ni era un superhéroe.

"¿Jareth?" pregunté, mi despeinada cabeza en su desnudo pecho.

"¿Sí, amor?" me miró con dulzura. "¿Me explicas de nuevo

por qué Toby apareció aquí?" Carraspeó incómodo. "Bueno…"

Apretó los labios. "…Una familia feliz." Y se echó a reír por lo bajo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Él es el Rey Goblin. Un despótico tirano,

villano, tramposo… Suspiro. Pero, lo amo. Y él a mí. ¿Lo demás?

Bueno…, de estar aquí, en mi lugar, comprenderías. Reí con él.

Ahora soy adicta a ponerle de buen… humor. Es mi trabajo, según él.

N/A: ¡Hola, Moonlightgirl! Gracias por tus palabras. TODAS envidiamos a Sarah, jeje, no eres tú sola. ¿Has leído mis tres fics? ¡Wow! : ) ¡Gracias! Y Lain3X, has llegado aquí sin que yo aún anunciara en Dulce Como Un Durazno. ¡Eso sí que fue rápido! Gracias a las dos por haberla elegido como favorita. :)

AmaterazuHime.


End file.
